Juguemos a odiarnos
by Natsuko Rinmoshika
Summary: Juguemos a odiarnos, aunque muy en el fondo existan otros sentimientos, finjamos que es odio. ¿Por qué? Porque así es más divertido y placentero jugar otros juegos. (Cryle, one-shot).


Nuestra historia es tan cliché. Tan repetitiva, tan conocida. Lo típico de las películas de "_romance"_ escolar. Aunque no sé si a lo nuestro se le pueda llamar romance. ¿Te haz dado cuenta? Eres tú aquel chico perfecto, el que nunca rompe reglas, el que obedece al pie de la letra lo que sus padres o profesores le dicen. Aquel chico que saca siempre buenas notas, el chico que siempre encuentra la solución a todo. Y yo, tu enemigo. El chico al que odias por ser lo que es. El rebelde, el que siempre está en problemas, el que se burla de ti, el que te demuestra lo mucho que te odia a través de sus bromas pesadas. 

Te miro a lo lejos, asegurándome de que estés bien, de que nadie te dañe. ¿Por qué? Porque sólo yo lo puedo hacer. Pero cada que diriges tu mirada a mí, sonrío de forma presuntuosa, y te muestro mi dedo medio, a veces de una sola mano, otras con las dos, y tú sólo frunces el ceño y vuelves tu mirada a lo que sea que estuvieses haciendo. Joder, eres tan lindo, pero aún así, no eres lo mío. No eres suficiente.

A veces logro acercarme lo suficiente a ti, para tomarte entre mis brazos desde tu espalda, y susurrar lentamente en tu oído. _– Tú eres mío, judío listillo –._ E irme sin prisa alguna, pasando de tu lado y dirigiendo una mirada discreta a tu rostro, el cual se había tornado rojo. Cada momento de esos, en mi memoria se ha quedado grabado. Créeme. Me encanta tratarte así, pero jamás será suficiente. 

Tu mirada penetrante que desea matarme cada me burlo de ti, cuando te respondo sarcástico, me encanta, me enciende. Y si me permites decirlo… Te odio por eso.

Como detesto esos días en los que no vienes a clases. ¿Dónde mierda es que te metes? ¿Por qué mierda desapareces sin decir nada? ¿Acaso estarás con alguien más? Qué va. Sé que eso es imposible. Nadie podría fijarse en alguien como tú. Claro, exceptuándome, pero sólo es un gusto, no estoy enamorado de ti. Yo te odio, y tú a mí. Y aunque tú creas odiarme lo suficiente, yo te odio aún más.

Oh, aquella vez me sorprendiste tanto, querido Kyle. ¿Eso fue acaso una confesión? ¿O qué quisiste decir con "deja de jugar conmigo de esa manera, Craig, me pones de nervios" agachando tu mirada, para ocultar ese sonrojo? Yo sólo estaba jodiéndote una vez más, pero eso… Que pérdida de tiempo. Preferí fingir que nada sucedió y me aleje, no sin antes mostrarte mi dedo de en medio, como suelo hacerlo siempre. Eso había sido demasiado ¿patético? Arruinaste el juego. 

Aún así, no me importó. Volví a mi jugada, cada vez siendo más atrevido. Como aquella vez que te vi entrar al baño, solo. Vi la oportunidad de acercarme a ti sin tener que soportar a tu trío de perros fieles. Te seguí, y arrinconé contra la pared, tomándote de la barbilla con una mano.

– _Yo jugaré contigo de la manera en que quiera, pelirrojo –._ Acerqué mis labios a los tuyos, a punto de juntarlos. Tú no hiciste nada, sólo cerraste fuertemente tus ojos, y tu rostro se tornó rojo al instante. ¿Eso significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera? Que aburrido. Igual, te besé. ¿Por qué lo hice? No importa ya. Lo disfruté. 

A pesar de que me correspondiste, pareciera que no te habías dado cuenta de lo que hacíamos, pues a los minutos me empujaste, y gritaste que me alejara de ti, que era un asco de persona, que me odias. ¿Ves? Así es como me encanta que te comportes. Sonreí complacido, y me alejé, dejándote solo en el baño.

Te dejé tranquilo por unos días, o al menos eso intenté, pero no lo soportaba. Como te odio. Odio tanto no poder vivir sin mirarte. Odio cuando te vas con él, con ese pendejo al que llamas "súper mejor amigo". Simplemente no lo soportaba. Y no te iba a dar la satisfacción de que me provocaras estos sentimientos. Volví a hacerlo. Volví a esperar al momento perfecto para que estuvieras solo, y volver a besarte. De nuevo, me correspondiste, pero terminaste por insultarme, pero ahora fuiste tú quien se alejó de mí. Ódiame cuanto quieras, pero sé que jamás me odiarás como yo a ti.

La semana entera fue una tortura. ¿Por qué mierda no te alejabas ya de ellos? Te odio. Ya sabías como evitar que me acercara a ti, y si lo intentaba, tanto Marsh, como McCormick y Cartman se disponían a protegerte. ¿Quién lo diría? Hasta el puto culo gordo te ayudaba. 

Pero al comienzo de la siguiente semana, sorpresa. Ahora fuiste tú quien me buscó a mí. ¿Qué sucede, Kyle? ¿Acaso no eras tú quien me quería lejos? Eres tan contradictorio. Mírate, pidiendo que te bese, gritándolo casi con desesperación. Sonreí engreídamente, arrinconándote contra el escritorio de la profesora, aprovechando que no había nadie en el aula, llevé nuevamente mis labios hacia los tuyos, rozándolos apenas. Pero no te besé. Sólo te provoqué y me alejé. _– ¿¡Acaso te divierte tratarme así!? –. _Eso gritaste. Te miré por última vez antes de salir, y sonriendo respondí: _– Claro que me divierte –._

Quizá suene estúpido, patético, e incluso retorcido. Pero comenzaste a jugar mi juego con el paso de los días. Nos veíamos a solas, y jugábamos a no odiarnos por un momento. Nos besábamos. A veces sólo era pequeños roces de labios, otras incluíamos nuestras lenguas, y en otras ocasiones, uníamos caricias a aquel juego que sólo tú y yo conocíamos a la perfección.

Pero tú no lo soportabas por mucho tiempo. Te arrepentías y me culpabas a mí de ser quien te besaba. _– ¿Acaso fui yo quien introdujo tu lengua a mi boca? –. _Eso fue lo que te respondí la primera vez que te dignaste a culparme después de darnos un beso "francés", ¿y sabes? Tu rostro fue todo un poema. Me insultaste y volviste a huir. Eso sólo me provoca desearte aún más. Te odio por ello. 

Salimos de la preparatoria. Era momento de dar inicio a la universidad. Aún me sigo riendo por eso que dijiste: _– Y-yo… Craig, ¿a q-qué universidad te irás? –. _Sin problema alguno te respondí, no le veía lo malo, hasta que llegó el momento de entrar a la universidad por primera vez. No lo podía creer. ¿Lo preguntaste sólo para seguirme? Si, se podía notar en tu mirada. Estabas totalmente sonrojado y cabizbajo, evitando así el contacto visual con cualquiera. Era bastante notorio que te estabas arrepintiendo por entrar ahí, pero sabías que ya no había vuelta atrás.

A pesar de ello, los primeros meses fingimos no conocernos, no nos hablamos, no nos acercamos el uno al otro, pero si nos dirigíamos miradas discretas. Tú conseguiste una linda novia, su nombre era Rebecca. Se le notaba lo puta por todas partes, aunque tú no lo notabas, pues ella usaba una asquerosa máscara frente a ti. Y yo, bueno, por más que intenté mantener una relación con alguien, seguía gustando de ti. Te odio por eso, y me encargaré de hacerte pagar por ello.

Volvimos a jugar aquel juego que yo inicié en la preparatoria y que tú decidiste jugar. Sólo que… esta vez pareciera que el tiempo que no lo jugamos nos afectó, pues fuimos más allá de leves caricias y besos. Terminamos por tener sexo. ¿Y que sucedió con tu novia, Kyle? Ah, claro. Sólo es un juego lo que mantenemos. Ella y tú seguirán juntos como pareja oficial. Lo que tú no sabes, es que ella, mientras tú y yo jugamos juntos, ella juega el mismo juego con la mayoría de personas de la universidad, e incluso del pueblo. Me parece justo que sigamos así. Pero te sigo odiando, te odiaré siempre, al igual que tú a mí, ¿cierto? Sino, ya no sería divertido.

– Este juego es sólo tuyo y mío. ¿Te quedó claro, judío? –. Gruñí, frunciendo el ceño.

– Claro que me queda claro, pendejo –. Sonreíste sensualmente, sentándote sobre mi regazo, colocando tus piernas a los costados. Como odio cuando me enciendes de esa manera…

**Ta-dá. ¡Otro Cryle! Jdkasjdaksd -emoticón de gatito (¿?)-. Este one-shot esta basado en la canción de "The Sick Puppies – I Hate You", no sé, me parece que le queda perfecta a esta pareja y no pude evitar escribirlo, aunque… no tengo idea de cómo quedó. Sólo espero les guste~.**

**Y aprovechando este espacio… si alguien de aquí leyó mi fic de… K2 -olvidó el nombre del one-shot-, quiero avisar que ya no lo continuaré. Perdón si dije que lo haría, aunque realmente no aseguré nada. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
